I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime
by smilinginthedark
Summary: An alternate ending to the Season 6 Finale for Bonkaimon more Bonkai than anything else. The ending Kai deserved. {my summary sucks but the story is decent I swear, originally my prediction for the finale)
1. A Grand Entrance

The sun is shining gloriously as Jo and Alaric proceed with their nuptials. Everyone is dressed in their finest and sunniest attire. Jo looks beautiful and already has that maternal glow, her baby bump in its absolute earliest stages. Alaric is smiling like he's the luckiest son of a bitch alive. Liv and Elena stand behind Jo in their lilac bridesmaids dresses, both beginning to shed tears as they watch the ceremony proceed. Jeremy and Damon stand behind Alaric in their grey suits and lilac ties, both proud. In fact everyone is beaming at the wedding, considering most of them never thought they'd have a chance to see anyone wed in this town that was so constantly full of dread. But today was a joyous day as it was spring, the flowers had all freshly bloomed and everyone not only felt happy but hopeful for the future. The priest proceeded to speak and said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Damon opened his mouth only for Elena to shoot him a glance that screamed "Don't you dare!" He smirked deviously and Bonnie laughed from the crowd as she watched the whole interaction. Bonnie looked especially beautiful today in a yellow lace maxi dress that skimmed the ground she stepped on despite her heels. Her hair curled to perfection in huge ringlets with flower petals cascaded everywhere. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked once again. As the priest cleared his throat, an outrageous laugh echoed through the barn. All heads turned sharply to find the object of such mischievous noise and there the devil stood in a black tuxedo and skinny tie, looking sharp as ever.

"I object." Kai stated with a hunger in his voice, a hunger Damon and Bonnie knew all to well, but his eyes were barren and desolate. Damon and Bonnie's heads snapped towards each other as they simultaneously mentally muttered, "oh shit." Everyone else held their breath as most did not know who Kai or this handsome manic stranger was.

"To be honest Josette, I think you could do better than this. I mean I know he knocked you up but that doesn't mean you marry the guy. And I'm sorry, clearly I'm dressed wrong I figured that this would be a black tie event. But I wouldn't exactly know considering I never received an invitation. But I'm sure it just got lost in the mail, right Josette?"

"What do you want Kai?" Jo said her voice strained. Bonnie and Damon silently began to formulate a plan and nodded in conclusion. Bonnie whispered to the people around her telling them that on her mark to get the hell out the barn. She can sense a quick panic begin to rise but Bonnie assures them that now is not the time for panic. She turns to her best friend, Matt who is just as confused as the rest of the innocent crowd.

"Matt I need you too make sure that everyone arrives safely outside to their cars. Text Tyler and tell him to do the same for his side."

"Bon what's happening?" Bonnie offers him a small smile as she always does with Matt.

" Something is going to happen and I'm going to need you too make sure these people are safe."

"And what are you going to do?" Bonnie grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it a little.

"I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place." Her voice full of determination and Matt nodded in comprehension. Damon sidestepped Jeremy and whispered into Ric's ear, "On my mark you and Jo make a run for it. Get to the car and don't look back."

"What?"

"Don't ask, just listen. Jeremy I want you to secure the crowd along with Tyler and Matt." Jeremy nodded and Ric realized he had no choice but to agree.

"One more thing Ric, take Elena with you." Ric nodded, Damon couldn't risk a newly human Elena to her death. He would die before he'd ever let her get turned into a vampire again.

"What are you gonna do?" Alaric asked.

"What I should have done the first time he laid his filthy hands on Bonnie." Damon stated as he relived the memory of Kai siphoning Bonnie's magic and how he had no choice but to watch as he doubled over crippled by the pain Kai inflicted on him.

Then gravely uttered to himself, "Kill him."

"What?! No you can't!" Alaric whispered frantically, quickly pulling Damon out of his death glare. "What why?!" Damon exhaled in disbelief. Kai was still leisurely walking down the aisle, his mouth slightly ajar as he eyed the crowd like prey with a stare models would pay to have.

"What do I want? Mmm let me think about that. Hold on... you invited Dad. The man who has pinned us against each other since birth. The man who'd kill all his children for the sake of a _coven_..But you didn't invite me." Kai could swear he'd felt something as he looked at the man who created the monster he was. He figured the feeling inside of him was just much needed rage and that he would enjoy murdering his father later. He could tell his father was uneasy but he knew that he would never back down from a fight especially not with Kai, which was exactly what Kai was counting on.

"Tisk, tisk Josette you continue to disappoint me." Kai paused halfway to the alter, he quite enjoyed being theatrical and having this much deserved attention.

"I think, we all know what I want." He said as he laughed inwardly. Everyone held their bated breath, waiting for Kai's request considering they hadn't the slightest clue.

"Clearly you bunch aren't the brightest. So I'm going to do all of you a favor and spell it out for you. I'm looking for a girl whose been extremely naughty. She's about yay tall, little shrimp of a thing she is. Her name the sweetest of treats. Come out, come out wherever you are my little... _Bon Bon_." Kai ended wickedly with a smile, ever since his arrival he had been searching for her. But he had yet to find her little brunette head in the sea of people in attendance. Bonnie began to walk towards him she was never one to back down from a fight either but Matt grabbed her wrist before she could move any further. Bonnie looked into his eyes and she saw the mingled emotions he felt behind those vibrant blue eyes. He chewed on his lip not knowing what to say but Bonnie knew exactly what he wanted to say. His eyes screamed, "Don't do it. Don't go. I've seen you do this way to many times."

And she answered comfortingly, "This time it's different Matt. When this is all over, we will still be standing." Matt heard the power in her words but he still remained doubtful.

"How do you know that?"

"Well Bon Bon do you plan on showing up anytime soon? Or are you playing chicken?" Kai hollered through the air, growing impatient and a bit tense in the fear that she might not be in attendance.

Bonnie gently squeezed Matt's hand "Because I know."

And then she quickly walked away as Matt watched his best friend go off to battle for the millionth time. Damon's face contorted as he saw Bonnie making her way through the aisle. Kai began to smile like a kid awaiting his birthday present as he heard the rustling in between the aisles. He was impatient, he couldn't wait to feast his eyes on her. Damon inched himself of the platform the closer Bonnie got to revealing herself. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Kai, Bonnie showed herself. Originally he had intended to pounce her the second he saw her and make her pay for what she's done. Make her pay for losing the ability to feel, make her pay for sending him back into a world of darkness. But at the sight of her, his rage disappeared and his mouth went absolutely dry. Kai already knew Bonnie was beautiful most of the time, he felt that he was the only one who knew so. An indulgent little secret he kept all to himself, the secret of her undeniable beauty. But today in this moment she was... radiant! She looked like a fucking ray of sunshine igniting something inside him. Igniting emotion in his dead hollow eyes. She had managed to dazzle him without even uttering a word. As Kai's brain tried to wrap his head around the image of beauty before him.

Bonnie had given Matt and Tyler the signal, Damon had given the signal to Ric. Quickly the crowd started running in an attempt to evacuate which made the air heavy with panic. And even though the world moved frantically around him; Kai's world stood still in fact _she_ didn't move an inch as she glared him in the eye, and a large part of him longed for it to stay that way. Just him staring at her boundless perfection. Ric and Jo tried dragging Elena away but as easily predicted she put up a fight. She yanked Damon's hand cried for him to take her along with him.

Damon caressed her cheek and pleaded, "Go! I will find my way back to you. But I need you to be safe. So please for the love of god, listen to me for once and go!" And in a surprising twist of events Elena kissed him and obeyed. She nodded and turned toward Ric, Damon couldn't deny that he was in shock. Ric quickly whispered the reason as to why they can not kill Kai in Damon's ear which caused a deep snarl to come from somewhere inside him. Then Alaric grabbed both ladies and escaped out the back. Kai had taken achingly slow steps toward Bonnie controlled by whatever sensation controlled his body. Soon there were merely inches between them, and Kai pushed the hair out of her face as he caressed her cheek with a sweet delicacy.

"Don't you look absolutely ravishing. If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was your day." Bonnie's eyes remained cold and full of disdain while she lifted her chin as she always did when she spoke to Kai, challenging him. "What do you want Kai?" He wanted to taste her seemingly soft heart-shaped lips against his with all his might but he fought every impulsive urge to. Once again gaining control of his maniacal mask, as his eyes returned back the image of a barren wasteland.

"I want your pretty little head on a platter." He smiled as his voice grew grave and he poked her little nose. And without hesitation Damon super sped and punched him in the face, "Like I said don't ever lay a hand on her!" Damon said taking his place beside Bonnie looked at him with gratitude and Damon gave her look to see if she was okay. He knew that being Kai's presence could incite her to relive some painful memories.

Stefan, Caroline, Liv and Enzo followed suit as they stood with the stances of heroes ready for preemptive strike but came across more like an ad for Gossip Girl. Kai slowly wiped the deep burgundy blood of his lips with just a single thumb and chuckled as he turned to see the irony of the image before him.

"Wow I'm impressed Bonnie your friends _actually_ care for your safety now. I mean they didn't give two shits when you were stuck on the other side. Wait. How long were you stuck there again? _Eight_ months?" Bonnie swallowed as she tried not to think about the loneliness that consumed her in that eternal solitude and instantly all her friends looked guilt ridden, as they should, especially Damon. Kai laughed at how easy it was to get to them, just a few words and this band of heroes were already putty in his hands.

"Oh well, too little too late. I plan on murdering you all within the next few minutes."

"In case you haven't noticed there are 6 of us and one of you." Caroline clarified the obvious in case Kai couldn't handle simple math.

"Your point being?" Kai asked with a rise of his brow as he watched the gang intently.

"I guess what she's saying is you and what army?" Damon replied itching to punch Kai again.

"Oh. You mean this army?" Kai said with a snap of his fingers and two people appeared by his side while 3 more appeared blocking the entrance of the barn. Many of the guests had escaped but there was still a good percentage of them still inside along with Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy, now telling the crowd to fallback.

Kai focused on Bonnie as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his well tailored suit and replied "I'd like to introduce you to my friends whom I had the pleasure of getting better acquainted with. When you _abandoned_ me in 1903, _Bonnie Bennett_."


	2. You Are My Creator

"Well I did promise you a feast, so here it is. Eat." Kai demanded his bloodlust hungry new friends and they pounced on the crowd and called them dinner. Damon, Liv, Caroline, Enzo and Stefan went into attack mode as they went to kill the wedding crashers. Bonnie didn't move as she knew her duty stood right before her.

"Oh Bonster, you don't know how _long_ I've waited for this." Kai said stepping closer as she he eyed his leather shoes and turned up to smile at her. As mayhem continued to ensue around them.

"Are we going to talk all day or are we going to _fight_." She growled as she hit him with her first spell and he crouched over in pain. With immense strength and will power he forced himself to standing position and grinned, he had been training. "Is that all you got?" With a slight lift of his hand, Bonnie was being strangled. "Does that feeling bring back any _memories_? I'm sure it does. I'm actually quite fond of those memories. Your neck just so happens to be the perfect circumference." Kai laughed as he reminisced about hunting her down in 1994. Bonnie pushed her arm forward shoving Kai onto the floor. She was done suffering and being pushed around. Rage consumed her body as she thought of all the countless moments she was wronged and had suffered in her life. Her rage sent her magic into havoc as it surged through the air creating a powerful a storm of wind, fire, and whatever object her magic touched. The were enclosed together by what could only be described as a ring of fire and a tornado. She lifted her finger beckoning his body towards her and his feet slid across the floor as he stopped right in front of her, he couldn't but grin she had been practicing as well.

"Yeah, why don't we go through memory lane shall we? First you shot an _arrow_ through my chest, then you _choked_ me, and then you _drugged_ me." Kai fell as Bonnie sent him through a dizzy spell imitating her being drugged, leaving him unconscious. She sat on top of him and jabbed her two fingers inside the arrow wound she had created in memory of hers, awakening him in pain, "But do you know what was the _worst_ part?" She twisted her fingers even deeper inside of him making a scream pour out of his lungs. When she had his attention she grabbed him by his chiseled jaw painting his chin with his own blood. She forced him to look her in the eyes as her face hovered inches above his. He couldn't help but notice that she resembled an angel the way her head was engorged in light but this angel was on a mission to kill him. "The worst part was that for a split second I _believed_ you. I pitied you. Even after everything you did. I was actually stupid enough to _trust_ you!" Bonnie cried overrun with emotion she hated herself because in the end she was sure this was all her fault. A tear made it's way down her face as it fell onto Kai's face. The touch of liquid from her emerald eyes made him feel guilt coarse through his body. This was his doing. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she quickly wiped her tear away. When her eyes opened again to meet his cobalt ones there was an intense darkness within them.

"And then as we both know you stabbed me and left me alone. And you know more than anybody what that feels like." As she punched his chest and another gash appeared in the same place he had stabbed her, he yelped in pain. Now she placed her fingers in both wounds and pressed as far as she could and smiled viciously as his body writhed underneath hers. This was not the same Bonnie from 1994, this was the new Bonnie and the maniacally twisted part of Kai reveled in the fact that he helped create this Bonnie. That is until his body stopped convulsing and laid motionless. She figured he had passed out from the pain. Until he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head onto the ground leaving him on top of her now, Bonnie attempted to fight but he had her body locked under a spell.

"Like I said before the perfect circumference." He said as he enjoyed the feel of his hand around her lovely neck.

"Do you want to know what I find funny though, that you seem to have forgotten half of that story. Who was the one that through an axe at my chest, first?" He asked as he laid his hand in the middle of her chest leaving a gash that started oozing blood. "And then after I did you the curtesy of patching up your wound, you had the _audacity_ to stab me in the neck." Soon blood started to ooze out of her neck through his fingers and onto the hardwood floors but he made sure it wouldn't kill her, he didn't want her dead just yet. Now the storm encircling them had grown stronger as his magic culminated with hers.

"What I don't understand is why you keep on crying about being left alone, that's what you wanted Bon Bon. Don't tell me you've forgotten, how you couldn't stand me and wanted to split the world in half, so that you would _never_ have to see me again. So I gave you what you wanted and I left you alone. I'll admit I was just being petty when I stabbed you." He lowered himself to her ear and whispered, "But haven't you heard, never trust a psychopath." He laughed as he pulled away from her and then he was hungry again, hungry for her.

"But then what I _really_ don't get is that after all of that, I was _two_ seconds away from my death and I chose to save you. I chose to save you from yourself, send you some light in the darkness that is solitude." Bonnie face contorted in confusion, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh they didn't tell you? That's rich. Well I was there on your birthday, it was me who lead that little rescue mission not your beloved Damon or Elena. And you would think after all that you would cut me a break, what with my newfound morality but instead, you did what? You left me to relive the _worst_ thing that's ever happened to me. You of all people sent me back into that _void_ and for that... I'm gonna kill you." The storm coming to a holt, as Bonnie searched inside his eyes to try and solve the puzzle he was creating. Had he really saved her? And if so, why? And why did he seem so hurt as to she of all people wronged him? "You keep on talking about how there's no hope for me because I'm _evil_. But there's a part of you that's evil too. I've changed you. I've changed you for the better, you're welcome. Well now that we're done clearing the air, I plan on stabbing you with this knife, you know for nostalgic reasons. Plus I was always a big fan of Crocodile Dundee." Kai said pulling out the knife Bonnie had stabbed him with in 1903 from inside his tuxedo jacket. He raised his hands above her knife ready, ready to jab her in the heart figuring it would be symbolic.

"Any last words?" Kai's eyebrows rose as he picked up one of the flowers that had fallen from her head and were now tainted with her blood and placed it back on her pretty head. A part of really him hoped for an apology, he'd hate to waste something so beautiful. "Yeah, like I said Crocodile Dundee is no longer a thing, and neither are you!" She said sending him flying into the chandelier above them, but Kai smoothly landed on both his feet. He started charging towards her and she sent him a path of fire towards him only for him to send a path of water. Their duel continued as havoc continued around them with Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy leading the remainder of guests to lock themselves in the attic, but not all civilians made it. The gang fighting tooth and nail with the witchpires only having killed one. Them little fuckers proved to be hard to kill. Ultimately Bonnie's nose began to bleed as she was over exerting herself in her magic, and Kai had been siphoning her every chance he could get, weakening her out. With her head feeling dizzy she tripped and fell onto the floor and Kai cornered her, with his knife ready. Bonnie tried to conjure some magic but it only caused her a mind-splitting migraine. He joyously prepared himself to take her breath away as he brought the knife down. But the knife didn't pierce her heart just hovered above the yellow lace on her heaving chest. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He attempted it again, sure it was just a glitch in his brain or Luke messing with him trying to make him feel compassion again, but he couldn't bring himself to stab her in the heart. The knife just floated right above her breast and his hands began to quiver in frustration. He was at war with himself, he repeatedly smacked himself in the head in anger and frustration.

"Why can't I do it? WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME JUST LIKE MY FATHER! I should be able to kill you, I... I should want to kill you. I came here to kill you!" Kai's face shook in terror and anguish as his eyes began to water. The knife dropped out of his hands and onto the ground beside Bonnie, she began to chuckle deliriously. Kai scurried away from her and shut himself from the world as he rocked himself slowly reliving every painful memory of his imprisonment. Stefan who happened to be the closest to Bonnie ran towards her to check her injuries. Her laughing quickly became coughing. Kai's body began to convulse uncontrollably he quickly learned that it was his father's doing. Kai didn't have the strength to fight anymore especially not after he saw his wicked father.  
Stefan lifted her head as she began to cough up blood.

"I'm not letting you die again. I refuse to let you die." Stefan hurried to bite his wrist and feed Bonnie his blood after he saw the state she was in. She was surprised at how badly she wanted to live as she sucked as hard as she could. When she finished she fell onto his lap her forehead beaded with sweat.

It had been years since Kai had seen his father and every repressed memory of his life flooded into his thoughts and in that moment he was stripped of all power. Kai screamed in pain as his father continued to torture him. Stefan brought Bonnie to sitting position her wounds already beginning to heal, he had one arm wrapped around her to keep her sturdy and wiped the blood off her nose and mouth. Bonnie's hand quivered as she raised it toward Kai to give him his final send off. Bonnie found it surprisingly difficult and not only because she was still weak.

"You don't have to do this." Stefan told her, he knew she had never killed anyone before. And he didn't want her to live with the repercussions her whole life.

"Yes I do." Bonnie said as she focused.

"NO!" Damon yelled as he finished off another witchpire with Caroline and jumped in front of Kai to protect him. Papa Parker, Stefan and Bonnie turned to see what crazy compelling argument Damon must have to prevent this.

"As crazy as this sounds, you can't kill him. Trust me if we could I'd totally snap his neck but if you kill Kai the leader of the Gemini coven, all members of the Gemini coven will die, including, Liv and you old man." Damon finished pointing towards Mr. Parker but abruptly went off to fight again when another witchpire/heretic came to attack Bonnie, Stefan went to fight along with him. Bonnie's hand faltered as it fell beside her she could no longer kill Kai and if she were to be completely honest she didn't want to. Seeing him in tears as he sobbed in pain without anyone inflicting it upon him made him appear so broken, broken and human. With that revelation she chose to leave him and figured she would help kill the heretics until she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kai's father hadn't quit. He was still muttering spells under his breath and Bonnie watched him make Kai squirm. He was no longer a 40 year old man, aged 22, Bonnie looked at him and she saw a little boy frightened. She got to her feet, Bonnie sent his father flying into a wall, "Didn't you hear? You. Can't. Kill. Him. Or everyone will die. But you knew that already didn't you?" Bonnie said as she held him hostage against the wall realizing just how malicious he was.

"It'll be a tremendous sacrifice but it will be worth it. I knew he was an abomination the very second he was born I should have killed him then. I was a coward before, but not anymore."

"You should have killed me, so I wouldn't have to spend my whole life suffering for your attention!" Kai cried out, Bonnie watched Kai tremble and she understood now. Kai hadn't been lying about his father's abuse he had deprived that boy of love, starved him to the point of lunacy.

"Oh you're not a coward. You're a piece of shit, no wonder Kai's crazy, he had you as a father." Bonnie glanced at Kai again and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of pity for the kid despite all her misfortunes her father had loved her. He had loved her more than anything in the world. Kai looked away from her gaze in shame and embarrassment. took this opportunity and attacked sending Bonnie flying and once again commenced to kill Kai but Liv intervened.

"I will not let everyone die just because you are on a mission to murder your only living son. Luke died so that no one else would have too." Liv choked through as she remembered her dead twin brother.

"He's no son of mine. And how could you let him live when he killed your brother, Lucas?"

"Kai didn't kill Luke. _You_ did! _You_ would kill anyone for the sake of the coven even your family."

"I thought you were a good kid but I was wrong so selfish and ungrateful. Your mother and I worked hard to have you and Lucas but now I'm beginning to notice that maybe it would have been better if Kai did find you that night. You grew up to be useless anyways."

Liv couldn't help the tears that ran down her face and her father sent her a wave of crippling pain. Kai couldn't understand what he was seeing before him. His father hurting one of his children besides him, he had always thought that he had just hated him. But it was undeniable his father was the devil. He put up a field protecting his sister from him and she began to stood and felt no mercy as she chanted, their father fell to his knees. Bonnie had watched the whole debacle and kicked the knife to Kai giving him a nod. And with determination Kai picked up the knife and crawled to him. For the first time he looked the man in the eye, the man who had ruined his entire life. The bane of his existence, the man who taught him that no one could ever love him, because he wasn't something that was worthy of being loved. Because he was less than human, the man who had taught him he was and always will be a monster. His father.

"You are my creator and you have forged everything that I am." Kai spoke with tears in his eyes, then with one swift motion Kai sliced his throat and his father fell in convulsion as blood began to pour from his throat. And as much as Kai had pictured this moment and reveled in it in his thoughts, he felt no joy. He and Liv looked down on their oppressor all they had ever wanted was his love. To his surprise Liv hugged him and he didn't stop himself from hugging her back.

Bonnie saw the ending of Mr. Parker and began to realize the disaster happening around her, her friends were losing the war and a pile of bodies had accumulated around them. A heretic was trying his best to open the attic doors but Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt fought back but it was only a matter of time. In desperation Bonnie closed her eyes as she stood on the platform and began to focus with excruciating intensity, her heartbeat slowing down. Quietly she began to chant, what she hadn't realized is that she had also begun to levitate. The battle got put on pause as everyone glanced up to see the lady in the yellow dress float high above them, they all gazed in spectacle they had never seen anything like it. Kai along with the gang turned up to stare in complete awe. As if it wasn't already a spectacle her skin commenced to glow as bright as her dandelion dress. At this moment Lily Salvatore walked into the barn having heard that her "family" was here but she stopped to marvel as well. Then Bonnie's eyes opened and flames burst out of them, with her palms were outstretched, soon screams began to fill the barn as the heretics began to burn alive. It was a rapid fire that started within their bones working it's way into their hearts. Kai knew then that he was in love, not only was she beautiful but she was beyond powerful. There she was floating above him like an angel, an angel on fire.

Lily began to realize what was happening and quickly searched for a way to put an end to it. She ripped out a piece of wood from a bench and aimed for her heart. By the time it had pierced Bonnie's heart it was to little to late all the witchpires had turned to dust. Bonnie let out a mangled cry as she fell out of the sky and Damon hurried to catch her. She landed in his arms, and he checked to see if her heart was still beating and panicked, Kai ran to check if his dark angel was still alive. But the world slowed down as he raced toward her. Damon looked up with tears in his eyes as he shook his head and then Kai knew that his world was gone. An earth quaking scream rang from his lungs shattering all the windows in the barn as he fell onto his knees. He never knew he could feel this much pain over another person. He was enraged that that he couldn't save her. But his head snapped when he remembered that there was someone to hold accountable for this crime. He turned towards Lily who was crying over the remaining piles of dust that use to be her family. Damon saw what Kai was up too and looked away as he gazed painfully at his best friend and softly closed her eyes for the second time in his dreadfully long life. Then with one word, Kai yanked Lily's heart out from across the room and it flew into his hand. Enzo overcome with emotion sped toward him and proceeded to drain Kai of his blood until Caroline shoved him off and Stefan crumbled as he saw his mother die for the second time in his life. The guests began to pour out of the attic as they looked down at the morose scene below. In the midst of a massacre laid two bodies parallel to each other, one dead, one alive; an angel and a demon.


	3. In Another Life

Her eyes burst open as she gasped for air, surprised to learn that she didn't need any.

"Bonnie." Her head snapped to the sound to find that Damon was by her side.

"Damon." Bonnie tried standing up, but Damon eased her back down onto the bed.

"Bon take it easy." Damon said wiping the hair out of her face. That's when Bonnie realized she was lying on Damon's bed and not in the barn.

"Wait, what happened? Where are the heretics? Is everyone ok?" Bonnie had gotten up, and Damon knew he wasn't gonna be able to get her to lay down again.

"Yeah, well the slaughter was kept to a minimum. But the rest of the gang is fine." Damon said with a bout of sadness in his eyes.

"The rest? Damon what's wrong?" Bonnie said touching his shoulder.

Damon fought to put a smile on his face now as he grabbed Bonnie's hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Bon, what you did today was amazing. I never seen anything like it."

"What did I do?" Bonnie said with caution, Damon had yet to answer her question.

"You don't remember?"

"No everything just kinda blurred together. And do you have some water I'm like really thirsty."

"Bonnie you flew into the air and did some awesome witchy voodoo and you literally turned all the heretics to dust."

"What I flew? That's impossible I can't fly." Bonnie asked in disbelief she was sure Damon was bullshitting her.

"Well today you could."

"Your telling me I could fly like Superman!"

"More like float, you know kinda like Storm does whenever she's you know, storming."

"Well that verifies it I'm a badass. Now what happened next?"

"Badass Bonnie Bennett I'll never doubt you again." Damon said looking away trying to avoid the real question.

"Damon, what happened next?" Bonnie said zeroing in on him and she realized his eyes were glistening.

"You...died."

"What?!" Bonnie backed away instantaneously as Damon fought to keep himself together.

"My moth- Lily drove a stake through your heart, once you killed her "family"." Damon couldn't bring himself to call her his mother, Bonnie had let go of his hand as a tear began to fall down her face.

"Are you telling me I'm a vampire?" Bonnie said trying to regain her composure but failing as she realized she had become the very thing she despised.

"No you're in transition."

"How? Why?" Bonnie began to cry hysterically she would never be a witch again.

"Stefan had just fed you his blood and mine was still in your system when Lily killed you. Bonnie I am so sorry, so is Stefan. I know you never wanted this life. Which is why your gonna take the cure." Damon finalized as he brought himself to smile again.

"Damon no, your gonna take it so that you can go be with Elena."

"Yeah but somehow I figure this is more important." Bonnie looked at him in awe.

"How is this more important, than spending the rest of a human life with Elena, the love of your life." Bonnie asked not understanding at all.

"Well I want my best friend to be able to live out the rest of her life without hating herself everyday. And this would have never happened if I didn't have unresolved Mommy issues." Damon attempted to joke.

"Damon I can't take this from you." Bonnie said her good nature taking control of her yet again.

"Bon you have sacrificed everything, for once let someone sacrifice something for you." Bonnie was stunned speechless because in that moment she had never felt more loved, overrun with emotion she hugged him.

"So is that a yes?" Damon said hugging her back.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie whispered into his ear, ashamed for having to ask.

"Yes! I want you to take it. Plus me as a human was never gonna work out." He said as he softly kissed her on the forehead and Bonnie smiled through her tears.

"Now drink up." Damon said giving her a glass of blood, Bonnie's nose scrunched up immediately.

"Trust me, one sip and you'll never want anything else again."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bonnie said but she couldn't deny that the smell was intoxicating; she could feel veins come out from underneath her eyes. She took a sip and Damon was right, nothing had ever tasted so good she ravaged down the rest of the glass, her fangs snapping out. Damon laughed at the adorable site before him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You look adorable, like a little Kitty cat." Bonnie hissed at him but Damon just chuckled.

"Oh shutup." Bonnie said as she got use to her vampire-heightened senses. She could see every thread in Damon's comforter, smell his cologne stored in his bathroom, and hear a heartbeat in the next room and a couple downstairs. She could hear the labored breathing coming from down the hallway, more importantly she could taste the blood in the air.

"Damon who's in the next room?" Bonnie asked with genuine curiosity because whoever it was, was not in good shape.

"Kai."

"Kai, but he sounds like he's dying?" Then the memories flooded back into Bonnie's mind and she remembered everything up until she saw the havoc caused by the heretics. She remembered him killing his father.

"Because he is."

"What? Why? And what happened to he can't die." Bonnie asked concerned for Jo's life.

"After you died, he killed Lily. So Enzo practically drained him until Caroline stopped him. He refused to take her blood and gave Liv his magic instead, making her the Gemini Coven Leader. The only thing he asked for was to die in peace, so I did him a solid and brought him here." Bonnie's forehead creased in confusion as she heard what Damon told her.

"But why would he do that, all he's ever wanted was to be the Gemini Coven leader."

"Can you believe he had a change of heart?" Damon offered still not understanding himself. Bonnie got out of Damon's bed and headed for the door. Until Damon zoomed past her and slammed the door shut.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Kai."

"Are you forgetting that you're a bloodsucker now?" Damon asked and honestly Bonnie had forgotten.

"I'll be extra careful plus he's already dying."

"As much as I'm sure, Kai would love to have you bite him, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Look he's dying, it's now or never. So I'm going to talk to him whether you like it or not." Bonnie pulled the door open, flinging Damon off the door with ease.

"Fine but if you kill him that's your problem!" Damon yanked his hair muttering about how hard headed and stubborn Bonnie is, and Bonnie just snickered as she made her way down the hallway following the beat of Kai's heart. She found that he was in her room, well the room she had slept in 1994. He was lying on the bed and to any ordinary eye he would have appeared to be dead. But with her newly heightened senses Bonnie could hear his heart fighting to continue and his short and raspy breath, and she could smell his sickeningly mouthwatering blood pumping through his veins. She swallowed hard she had known resistance her whole life and she figured she could fight the alluring temptation of the throbbing vein in his neck for the next five minutes. She hovered near his bed not sure how to initiate the conversation.

"You know what's funny I'm going to die exactly how I lived my life, alone. I highly doubt that's funny but then again I never did know the difference between funny and sad." Kai said to no one particularly considering his eyes were still closed and Bonnie couldn't help but pity him just a little. He spent 18 years of his life alone and now he was on his deathbed.

"I'm here." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie!" Kai's eyes burst open he could recognize the sound of her voice anywhere. Bonnie smiled awkwardly as she didn't have much of a reply.

"Am I dreaming?" Kai asked with a playfulness in his voice as he focused on Bonnie and thought she had never been this realistic in his dreams before.

"No."

"But you died. I saw you floating up there like... like an angel on fire." He said still mesmerized by the image of her. "But then you were impaled and I watched you fall." Kai finished with a grave tone, bringing a surprised expression to come across Bonnie's face she wondered why he cared.

"Well I'm now a vampire."

"How come no one told me?" Kai asked perplexed, he was beyond devastated when he saw his angel lose her wings.

"Oh I don't know, I guess they figured it was none of your business."

"Considering we we're dueling to the death earlier I think it would have been common courtesy that they tell me. But I should have figured that you would survive, your plucky." Kai blabbed on trying to hide the fact that he was ecstatic to see her alive. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and cut him off before he could continue, she knew that his time was ticking.

"Why'd you do it Kai?"

"Do what?"

"Give up being the Gemini leader?"

"Can you believe I just had a change of heart?" Kai chuckled even at the end Bonnie was still trying to figure him out, his motive.

"So hypothetically, all of sudden you have a change of heart, still why not take the vampire blood? Why not save yourself?" Kai sighed in return.

"For 18 years I was trapped in my own personal prison and everyday I wished for one thing. I wished for escape but not the one that you think. I wished for death. Day after day I'd invent new ways to kill myself only to come back 5 minutes later. I'm not an idiot all my life no one has ever wanted me alive and no one wants me alive now. So I figure might as well be granted the one thing I have begged for, for almost two decades. At least I get to die on my own terms." His playful manner diminished and Bonnie could finally see Kai for what he really is and that was broken. Life had beat him to a pulp and he was done fighting back.

"But if that's the only thing you've wanted, why not give up from the second you got here?"

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves I still wanted to murder some people and cause some havoc. But then I remembered a beautiful girl who constantly preached about redemption and hope." Kai said gazing at Bonnie.

"Are you talking about Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"God no! I'm talking about you." Kai coughed as he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Kai continued to cough his state getting worst.

"Know what?" Bonnie asked still not fully understanding what was happening.

"That I have feelings for you or what I think are feelings cause I don't entirely know what those are yet." Kai said still trying to place exactly what it was that he felt. Bonnie eyes just widened.

"Oh my god you really didn't know. Well at least I got everything out in the open before I croaked." Kai said trying to shake his head but decided against it since it caused him to much pain and he was already covered in a layer of sweat.

"Why me?" Bonnie asked still not understanding why he would like her.

"Why you? Oh I don't know you were the first beautiful thing that I saw. Not only are you beautiful but you're good and as I said before your smart, loyal, brave, and patient. So my question to you is why anyone else, but you?" Bonnie was shocked both by his words and the sincerity in which he said them. He wasn't trying to flirt, he was just stating what he knew to be the facts.

"Kai-"

"Don't worry I never actually thought I had a chance. I know you hate me but that was half the fun." Kai joked. Bonnie couldn't help but be flattered, as she sat next to him and Kai watched her in awe as he lied sullenly on the bed.

"Maybe if you weren't a psychopath." Bonnie smirked at her demon with angel like qualities; she could not deny that despite their conflicts she was attracted to him.

"Maybe if you were." Kai replied with the coyest grin, because Bonnie Bennett had flirted with him. Bonnie could hear his heart starting to weaken and gently wrapped her hand around his. She had decided she wasn't going to let him die alone. Sure he was wicked and sadistic in all definitions of the word, he was a monster. But here's the thing, he was her monster. A wave of emotion overcame Kai as he realized what she was doing, that she was going to be there until the very end. That he wouldn't leave this world utterly alone, and in that moment Kai knew exactly what he felt. He felt love.

"In another life we would have been perfect." Kai said to his angel with a pension for demonic activities, while squeezing her hand.

"In another life?" Bonnie's mind started churning as she remembered that as a vampire she could wander into people's minds.

"Kai hold still I have an idea." Bonnie began to concentrate as she placed two fingers on his temple. At first nothing happened then everything happened at once she saw years and years of suppressed memories and she couldn't help the tears that she shed. Finally she found it Kai's deepest desire and she planted herself there. Next thing Kai knew he was shifting awake in his bed. He yawned as he awoke and looked to the side of him knowing very well that no one would be there but everyday he checked anyways. And as usual no one was there to his dismay he sighed wondering why he always tortured himself with the illusion that one day someone would pop out of somewhere. He rubbed his face in distress and stopped when he abruptly heard a noise, quickly grabbing his attention. He peeked through his fingers to see if he had finally gone crazy but to his astonishment someone was there. Bonnie stood before him in one of his various Pink Floyd shirts and she was pouting. She jumped onto his bed and rested on his lap and Kai knew he had to have lost his damn mind.

"I'm hungry." She whined with big eyes. Kai looked at her dumbfounded until he realized she expected an answer.

"I guess I could make you something." Kai blurted out still not grasping the situation.

"Thank you." Bonnie said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Kai touched the spot where Bonnie had kissed him in awe and confusion he had never been kissed on the cheek before, he decided he liked it. Bonnie's head popped through the door again, "Well are you coming or what?" Kai jumped out of the bed, "Yeah!" For once in his life Kai hadn't had the slightest clue as to what was going on but he decided to go with it, especially if it included more cheek kisses from Bonnie. Bonnie smacked him in the butt, "Now that's the spirit! Race you downstairs!" Bonnie zoomed her way downstairs and Kai followed quickly after but when he entered the kitchen, she wasn't there.

"Bon?" Kai said looking for her.

"Boo!" Bonnie screamed as she popped out from behind the island and Kai bursted out laughing at the site of Bonnie trying to be scary because it was adorable, she grimaced in return.

"You don't think I'm scary?"

"No, I think you're adorable." Kai said grabbing Bonnie's face until he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped his hands.

"Umm what do you want to eat?" Kai asked trying to avoid whatever happened even though Bonnie hadn't seem to mind that he placed his hands on her.

"Surprise me!" Bonnie rejoiced. Kai swallowed he was a little nervous he had never cooked for anyone else, because there was never anyone else to cook for. But he was also excited for someone to taste one of his creations. Kai began to pull out his ingredients and get into his zone while Bonnie sat on top of the counter and watched him, passing him something whenever he needed it. At one point Kai got distracted by her as she just sat idly by smiling and the curiosity killed him.

"What are you so happy about?" Kai asked as he put a pan in the oven and stepped closer to her.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Bonnie asked with a grin.

"No, no. Of course you're allowed to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Kai got flustered Bonnie did deserve everything. Bonnie giggled showing off her gorgeous smile.

"You're such a dork. I'm happy because I love watching my man cook." She stated simply as she grabbed him by the hand.

"Your man?" Kai choked out before his mouth could go dry.

"Yes you're mine and I'm yours." Bonnie said wrapping her legs around him and Kai's insides light on fire. Bonnie was hitting on him and she was sexy as hell. It was now that Kai realized he had no shirt on as Bonnie began to walk her fingers across his chest and that animal part of him that part that had that intense hunger took over him. He fought himself for control as he got closer to her and Bonnie finally got tired of his tantalizingly slow pace. She grabbed him by the neck and brought her lips to his and Kai lost it. At first it was slow as they took the time to savor each part, Kai grabbed her face as he kissed her deeper. Then he got a bit more aggressive as he grabbed her by the waist, his tongue begged for entrance. Soon they were in sync and Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair and Kai held her closer because she would never be close enough. They were both thirsty for each other but there was something more besides finding something to quench the thirst with. When they finally came up for air, they rested on each other's forehead. They stared each other in the eyes as they both breathed heavily until the timer went off and Bonnie started laughing. Kai broke out laughing as well because Bonnie would never know how long he's wanted to do that for.

"I think the food's ready." Bonnie managed to say between laughing.

"Is it? I vote we ignore it." Kai laughed wholeheartedly in this exact moment Kai knew joy for the first time.

"I vote we don't because I'm starving."

"The lady asks and she shall receive." Kai said as he left to pull out the pan from the oven as Bonnie began to pull out the plates and in a minute breakfast was served.

"So what will we be eating today?" Bonnie asked as she took a seat.

"Ahh that's a great question Madame, today we will be having the strawberry stuffed french toast." Kai explained in a phony french accent and realized what an idiot he was being but didn't care, he was high on life.

"That's sounds magnifique!" Bonnie responded in her own french accent and Kai adored the fact that Bonnie had joined him in his weirdness. The rest of the breakfast continued just like that, just two dorks eating breakfast with some cheesy accents. Kai had never watched someone eat with so much passion and Bonnie complimented his meal every two seconds he had never felt more appreciated but in reality he was just glad he had someone to share a meal with. As Bonnie finished her meal Kai watched her with a smile on his face, that is until Bonnie abruptly jumped up from her seat and started running around.

"OMG it's almost time!" Bonnie said as she grabbed blankets from the closet.

"Time for what?" Kai asked Bonnie was always four steps ahead of him. Then Bonnie just looked at him in the most peculiar way as if he of all people should know what was happening. She realized he wasn't getting on board anytime soon as she grabbed his hand and yanked him from his chair. He gladly followed her but that's because he would follow her anywhere. As they marched up the stairs Bonnie through a shirt at him as she grabbed a pair of pants, Kai still had no idea what was going on but he followed orders. Then she pulled down a set of stairs from the ceiling and disappeared into the attic, Kai once again followed her. Bonnie had popped open a window and escaped and Kai had no choice but to go after her. He found her on the roof setting up the blankets so that they could both sit and cover themselves. Bonnie patted the seat next to him as she sat eagerly awaiting whatever was coming.

"We made it just in time." Bonnie said with clear enthusiasm and it was amusing to watch because she looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Kai asked as he sat next to her, there was a breeze going and it was wiping through Bonnie's hair. The sky had already begun to lighten from night to day, and Kai realized that the sun was about to rise.

"Well I know you love watching the sunrise everyday and you're way to nice to wake me up to go watch with you. So today I decided to take things into my own hands and see what all the hype's about." Bonnie smiled at him she was clearly very proud that she woke up so early and that she was clever enough to fool him.

"How did you know I like watching the sunrise?" Kai asked because it was true, Kai absolutely loved watching the sunrise he hadn't missed one in the last 18 years but how did Bonnie know?

"You think you can keep secrets from me? I know everything about you." Bonnie explained as she cuddled into him and Kai wrapped his arm around her as they covered themselves with more blankets.

"So you decided that you would trick me into making you breakfast and then lure me to the roof, so that you could watch the sun rise with me?" Kai asked in disbelief because Bonnie had done all of this just for the sole purpose to make him happy.

"Yup" she answered nonchalantly as she looked up at him with her emerald eyes, as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love the sound of your heart beating." Bonnie said as if it were nothing at all as if she hadn't admitted she loved something about him.

"I love you." Kai didn't know where it came from or that the word love was in his vocabulary. But he felt that the way he felt could only be described as love.

"I love you too." Bonnie smiled as she kissed him again, the sun beginning to rise. Kai learned that he enjoyed knowing what being loved felt like and that he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"It's starting!" Bonnie's head spun towards the horizon and stared in awe as colors began to paint the sky. Not one day in the last 18 years had Kai missed watching a sunrise but today he decided he had something better to watch.

"I wouldn't trade this view for anything in the world." Bonnie said.

"Neither would I." Kai whispered with a smile, she was the first beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was honored that she would also be the last. Bonnie regained consciousness as she was back in the room watching Kai die. He had only a handful of heartbeats left. She kissed his forehead as his eyes closed and whispered, "Maybe I was wrong about you." And with those words she heard his heart give its final thud, she pulled away to see that he had died with a smile on his face. She had failed to notice that with all her emotions she had accidentally light a candle. She chuckled through her tears she was heartbroken to learn that Kai's deepest desire wasn't something extravagant or ludicrous but something simple. His deepest darkest desire was to love and be loved.


End file.
